


Earth and humans

by memoriesoflastwords



Category: War's Gospel, Winx Club
Genre: Alfea (Winx Club), Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, F/F, Magical Girls, Red Fountain (Winx Club), Specialists - Freeform, magix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesoflastwords/pseuds/memoriesoflastwords
Summary: The "magical girls AU" prompt kinda took me off my feet, yet here we are.Weeks after Rio's arrival at Alfea, and as two new Specialists are getting to Red Fountain, roommates Rio and Eunji chat.
Relationships: Rio Marjorie Marisol & Eunji Larsen
Collections: Writober di Fanwriter.it, Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Earth and humans

Rio’s eyes were wandering around the room she had been given in Alfea. She had been there for months, now, as she learned what being a fairy meant. Of course, that all still felt out of place – or maybe she was the one that was out of place, since every other girl at the boarding school seemed at ease with her own power – and quite weird, since she had grown firmly believing science was all that mattered. Now, science was nothing but a minimum part of the world she was getting the opportunity to experience.

The day she’d arrived, she had found another girl in the shared room, looking as if she’d already found her place in that new world. She had then figured that was indeed her world, and not new at all – she had grown with the knowledge of being a fairy. Her name was Eunji, and she had been the one to introduce Rio to the other girls at school, and to the Specialists. Getting to meet other people – some grown side by side with their magic, some, like her, still new to the idea – was scary and exciting together, and the lessons were far more interesting than the ones she had back home, despite the idea of leaving biology and her research dreams being hurting Rio more than she liked to admit. She had imagined a whole life in science. Now, she had to build her future anew.

“Are you awake?”

Rio didn’t move, keeping her pillow tight against her chest in a sleepy hug as Eunji, already fully dressed, entered her part of the room. Despite getting along quite well, they had decided to keep their spaces separated, in order to avoid getting their stuff mixed up.

“Rio, are you awake?”

“I’m not.”

“But you’re answering me!”

“Sleepwalking.”

“Sleep talking, if anything.”

“Same.”

“Come on, get up!” Eunji sat on the bed, not considering the presence of Rio’s legs under the cover.

In that, Rio saw and took the opportunity. “Wish I could, but you’re sitting on my legs. Guess I’ll just stay here all morning.”

“Sorry!” Eunji moved just as much as she needed in order to give Rio the possibility to move her legs, then spoke again. “There are some new Specialists coming, and my brother asked me if I wanted to go to the party they’re throwing for them. With my friends, of course.”

Einret Larsen, Eunji’s adoptive brother – Rio had barely managed not to say anything about how different they looked despite sharing pieces of genome, and had been luckily saved by Eunji herself. Seeing the question before she could ask it, she’d briefly told Rio the whole story of how she had been adopted by the Larsen family – which was also a good explanation to why she had shown signs of magic that Einret hadn’t.

Rio had to admit Einret had some kind of dark, mysterious charm. He was the kind of boy girls at her old school dreamed about, and she was not immune to that kind of virus, but she liked to think of herself as a rational being. And no rational girl wanted anything to do with boys of his kind.

“Glad you consider me a friend, but really, Eunji, I’d rather go to bed soon.” she managed to mutter, refusing to look in her roommate’s eyes. “Sorry.” she added.

Eunji, not showing how hurt she was by her friend’s refusal, stood up. “You always go to bed soon! Come on, Rio, what’s the point of being in Alfea if all you do is study the most boring things and then go to bed and repeat it all?”

Rio shook her head, sat in the bed. “The things I study may seem boring to you, as you grew in such a magical land, but to me, everything here is new and enthusiastic and marvelous and…”

“I know! But that’s why you also have to take one more step and get out of Alfea. There is so much to see in Magix, Rio, really.” Eunji started playing with her skirt, her face a slight red. “You don’t have to stay all night, all right? You can just come with me now, say hi to the new guys and hang out a while before you come back here and go to bed as soon as you want. But please, do come with me!”

“Okay, but don’t hyperventilate!” as she spoke, Rio got up on her feet, taking Eunji’s face between her hands. “I’ll come with you, all right, but now breathe, you look like an overheated phone.”

“An overheated what?”

“A phone. Sooner or later you’ll get them on Magix too. Hopefully, ‘cause sending letters to my parents is getting more stressful by the day.” Rio snorted. “So, back to this amazing party you want to throw the new Specialists.”

“Never said it would be amazing!” as Eunji spoke, telling Rio how the new Specialists were just arriving, how they were supposed to be two brothers – Harbor and Nero – and be put under an older Specialist’s wing for the day. Not so casually, that Specialist was to be Einret, and it was becoming more and more of a tradition for the mentor Specialist to throw the new ones a party in its own rooms. They had to head over to Red Fountain and start organizing the room and maybe find some snacks.

“So you have magic but still have to cook. Where are the pros of such a thing exactly?” Rio said, disapprovingly, as she pulled a hoodie over her head and wore a pair of jeans. “Cool, so we’re basically behaving like Desperate Housewives for two boy we don’t even know.”

“Could you please stop referencing to things that are obviously well known on Earth but I have no clue about?” Eunji shook her head, starting playing with strands of her own hair. “I would like to go there someday. Know a bit more about humans.”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t really enjoy us.” Eunji was too good for Earth, that was something Rio was sure about. “But we can watch some TV series sometimes if you’d like. As soon as I find a way for my computer to work here despite having no WiFi or…”

“Rio.”

“What?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Talking about human things I don’t understand.”

Rio looked down. Being in Alfea was nice, and Eunji was as sweet as anyone could be, but she did miss home. She did miss her everyday scenarios with their predictability. That world there, Magix, was all but predictable. And that was exciting, of course it was, but it was also incredibly scary. Everything seemed out of reach.

“Hey, Rio.” Eunji seemed to sense her confusion, to understand how dejected she felt. She hugged her, not too tight, not too long. And when she stepped back, and they both smiled, Eunji spoke again. “I know nothing of Earth and humans. But if you want, you can teach me a bit once we come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to support War's Gospel, where you'll get to know more on Rio, Eunji and the others, consider donating to ko-fi.com/warsgospel ^^


End file.
